I Knew You Were Trouble
by America The Sandwich
Summary: America had always known that England was trouble, but she'd never believed it, till now. Who will be the hero to come to the Hero's aide? Nyo! America x Prussia, GerIta, FRUK, Spamano
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

Prussia x Nyo! America  
~I Knew You Were Trouble~

I ran quickly and quietly, rain pounding down on my head, and tears streaming down my face. '_Why?',_ I thought to myself, and let out a sigh. '_Why did he do it?_', I asked myself.

'_Was I not good enough for him?'_

'_Does he just love to torture me?'_

I'd never known a pain like this since the Revolution, when we were fighting each other. Every bit of it hurt, and I couldn't understand what I'd done to make this happen. Why he'd done it.

Finally, after a while of running, I made it to Germany and Prussia's home. I rang the doorbell, and waited as Germany's footsteps became louder, and stopped to open the door. He was surprised to see me, and I understood. Who'd expect a soaked nation to show up at their home in the middle of the night? I wouldn't of.

"Please, come in...dry off. I'll get you a towel.", the German nation said quickly, and left the door open as he went to get me a towel. Not long after, he came back, and handed me two towels. One for my hair, one for my body. His icey eyes were still on me as I rung my hair out in the towel, and I didn't once make eye contact with him. "So...vhat brings you here, America..?", he asked quietly, his thickly accented voice heavy in the air.

"_I left England."_

My words seemed to hang in the air, and I didn't once look at him.

"Oh."

I nodded, and let out a small sigh. "I hate to be so bothersome...but do you mind if I seek refuge here for the night?", I asked him, finally meeting his blue eyes with mine. He nodded at me. "Zhat's no problem, America.", he replied with a small smile. "Go get a shower and warm up. I'll bring you somezhing to change into.", he instructed, and stood up.

I nodded at him again, and began my walk to the restroom. But I stopped, catching Germany's attention. "Ves?"

"Could you check and see if Prussia has any of my things? I left some clothing over here a while back, and I don't think I got it back..."

"Yes, of course.", he replied, and walked off to the basement, where GIlbert's lair was.

"America?", I heard the German's voice call, and I let out a small, unvocalized sigh. "Yes?", I responded. "Bruder still had some of your things, and I brought them up for you. I'll set them right out in front of the door, ok?"

"Yeah."

Soon after, I heard his footsteps echo through the halls, and back to the front of the house.

'_What did I do wrong?'_

'_I didn't even tell him..._

_that I'm pregnant...'_


	2. The Trouble Has Just Begun

I got out of the shower, and pulled a warm towel around myself as I walked out. I felt a bit better than when I'd first arrived at the Germanic Nation's home, but the echo of England's treason on what we had together still resonated through me.

I toweled myself off, and let out a sigh. I didn't want to bother the two nations with my problems, but I knew this was the only safe haven I could take for the night. After all, Prussia is my best friend, and he'd surely help me when I needed it, right?

When I dressed myself, I put the towel in a dirty laundry hamper, and opened the door. It didn't take me long to navigate my way through the beautiful, yet simple house that belonged to Germany when I reached a door. I knocked, and heard a shout from a very obvious Prussian to come in. I lightly padded down the steps, and smiled.

Prussia and I had been on first name basis ever since the end of the Revolutionary War. He'd helped me become independent, and helped my troops have a strong position on the field. I hated that they made him dissolve into Germany, but it was for the best, I guess.

Gilbert was waiting in a chair when I entered. From hundreds of years of experience, he could tell that I was faking my happiness and smile. "Leibe, vhat happened with you and zhat Muststuck?", he asked, obviously angry. But there was some other emotion I couldn't quite pick out from his protectiveness and anger.

"I came home from the doctors...and I found him and Francis in our room trying to mask an affair...", I replied quietly, and looked down. "He tried to come after me, but I yelled at him, and left...", I said in a soft voice, and looked away. I was obviously hurt, and he gave me tight hug.

After a moment, he let go and looked at me. "So ah...why were you at the doctors?", he asked quietly. I looked up at him, afraid to meet his red eyes to my blue. "I...I'm pregnant..."

Gilbert looked like he might blow a gasket. "And it's his?"

I gave a meek nod. "I've only known a couple of days, and I wanted to make sure that I was before I told him..."

Gilbert gave a not, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I could seriously kill him for this..."

* * *

Well, there's the end of chapter two! Really, these first two chapters were a lot longer because it was all one chapter, but I kinda got lazy. So here it is!

I plan to continue updating all of these, so keep an eye out for them! Curses and Magick is next, along with RusIta. I'll hopefully get them up tomorrow.

On Mange Pat!


End file.
